


Spirit of the Law

by pocketmouse



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketmouse/pseuds/pocketmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Blowjobs in alleys and other things you do in the course of your job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo roleplay/au (authority figures). With bonus handcuffs.  
> AU in that Andy's on the team. Go with it.

“I still think Jack’s just having us on,” Andy grumbled. Somewhere in the last five months he’d grown unused to the uniform, and wearing it again now felt odd, at once comfortable and familiar and ill-fitting, alien.

Well. Bad choice of words. But he was hyperaware of its existence, the heavy weight of his belt, the crisp fabric, the smart boots. It felt in some ways more like impersonating a police officer — the rules and obligations he’d used to follow were clamoring at the back of his head, but he was equally aware that he didn’t have to follow them. Shouldn’t, in fact, if he wanted to avoid drawing attention to himself and Owen.

“Too right,” Owen said, sounding equally unhappy, though Andy didn’t know what he had to be unhappy about. He was sloping along in his usual hoodie and jeans. Hell, he got to wear trainers, not the damn boots Andy had hated every day of his career. “We’ve been out here three days now, and not a sign of anything. If we don’t see anything soon, I’m calling it quits. They’ve probably moved on by now.”

“I’m fine with just scaring off the tourists instead of having to engage, but I’d at least like to see them to know I’ve done my job,” Andy pointed out, agreeing. Plus, he’d had plans for the evening.

Owen grinned sharply, and Andy was reminded of what exactly those plans had been. “Hell, if we just wanted to scare the tourists, we’d have sent them to a rugby match, let them sort themselves out. Because me pretending to be an alien so you can arrest me? It’s nice in theory —” he let his gaze run over Andy calculatingly “— but in reality I’m beginning to wonder.”

“What, you don’t think they should be cautious of the local police force?” Andy turned towards him with a swagger.

Owen shrugged. “Still don’t see what’s wrong with them just being afraid of Torchwood.” He leaned in a little, just enough that Andy was aware of the brick wall at his back.

“Careful,” Andy said cheerfully, but with an edge to his voice. “I may work with you lot now, but I’m still a member of the South Wales Police.”

Owen snorted. “Oh yeah, like that’s ever stopped us,” he replied, settling in against Andy, arms braced on the wall behind him.

With a swift move, Andy swept Owen’s feet out from under him and reversed their positions, Owen pressed firmly against the wall. One of his legs was between Owen’s, pressed up against his thigh. Andy’s arm lay crosswise over the breadth of his chest, their faces scant inches apart. “Must not have been trying hard enough,” Andy murmured, his breath ghosting over Owen’s skin. “I mean, there’s any number of things I could arrest you for right now. Public indecency, soliciting…”

“Attempting to bribe an officer?” Owen suggested, his hips rocking up against Andy’s. They were both hard, and Andy had to hold his breath for a moment or risk losing his composure.

“I think you’d really have to make it worth my while if I was going to pull a risk like that,” he breathed. “I mean, that’s not how I like to operate.” Owen made a noise of disbelief, and Andy was forced to press him against the wall just a bit harder.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I could make it worth your while,” Owen managed, still all cocky attitude. One hand slid free of Andy’s grasp, moving down to cup the bulge in his trousers.

Andy slapped the hand away. “I don’t think so. I’m not stupid.” Owen’s eyes went wide as Andy pulled his cuffs out of their case on his belt, but didn’t protest as Andy cuffed him, one-handed, to the chain link fence. They were just high enough to be uncomfortable, but not enough to restrict Owen’s movements more than was necessary.

Owen now secured, Andy stepped back slightly to contemplate his prisoner. Owen’s eyes were dark and his cheeks were flushed. He followed Andy’s movements closely, straining towards him as much as the short reach of the cuffs would allow.

“Now, are you going to behave?” Andy asked, his voice deep and steady. Owen didn’t reply, and Andy grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. “Are you?” He let a note of threat enter his tone.

“What do you want?” Owen returned, twisting a little in the cuffs.

Andy looked him up and down again. Owen had a smart mouth, but at least he knew how to use it. He drew his thumb over Owen’s lower lip. “I want you to suck me.”

Owen hesitated as he took in his surroundings again. He had a bit of a thing about being clean, and for a moment Andy thought he might refuse. But then he rolled his shoulders a little and grinned. He rattled his cuffs slightly. “Might be a bit hard with these on.”

Andy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “I’ve seen your record.”

A look of surprise flashed across Owen’s face, then he grinned, amused. “Yeah, true. But I thought not slipping these off myself might show you I’m willing to cooperate.”

“_Are_ you going to cooperate?” Andy asked. He stroked the bulge in the front of his trousers idly. The thought of Owen, belligerent but compliant, on his knees in front of him was doing it for him to a degree he hadn’t expected. That glare, angled up at him, and the sullen slide of his lips, and that talented tongue —

Owen watched him. “I think I’m seeing reason, yeah.” He licked his lips.

“Good,” Andy breathed. He worked to keep his face even. Owen was a perpetual fan of provoking a reaction, but Andy was determined to keep the upper hand here. “Turn around,” he ordered, and something in his stomach suffused with heat at the way Owen quickly complied. He didn’t say anything, though, just undid the cuffs and turned Owen by his shoulder before cuffing his hands together in front of him, ratcheting them down tight, just short of biting into the skin.

“Down,” he said, and this time Owen moved with no hesitation, settling to his knees. Andy could nearly feel his breath through the thick material of his uniform. Owen wasn’t the type to submit to anything easily, always pushing and fighting against any boundaries set to him, so the way he moved easily into this was both surprising and gratifying. Andy wasn’t sure whether to question Owen’s eagerness or to simply take advantage of his good fortune.

He chose the latter.

Unclipping the duty belt, he set it aside out of Owen’s reach, though Owen’s eyes stayed fixed on him the whole time. He undid the slimmer leather belt around his trousers, loosening the buckle and undoing his fly, and reached inside to stroke himself. Owen intercepted him, mouthing the shape of him through the cotton, skimming it with his teeth.

Andy gritted his teeth, trying to keep from swaying into him right away. “No playing around,” he said shortly, letting one hand come to rest on Owen’s head, curling slightly into his hair in warning.

Owen got the message, backing up just enough to tug Andy’s briefs out of the way before settling back in, tonguing the crown, wrapping a hand around Andy’s cock. The stretch of his mouth accented his already high cheekbones as he sucked and swallowed, not bothering with finesse as he worked to take in as much of Andy as he could. One hand braced against Andy’s thigh for balance, and Andy was constantly aware of it, that knowledge that without it, Owen would pitch forward.

Owen pulled back a little and Andy had to suppress a noise of disappointment. This wasn’t the place for that. Instead, he tightened his grip on Owen’s short hair. “I know you can do better than that,” he said, grateful that his voice sounded cool and unperturbed. Unaffected, even. “Don’t want me rethinking this, do you?” His other hand toyed with the cuffs. “Leave you here for someone else to find? Someone who might not be as willing to forgive?”

Owen shook his head. Andy jerked him back again. Owen’s eyes were bright with the strain. “Be good,” he admonished sharply. He pushed Owen down again, but this time didn’t wait for him to settle, fucking his mouth with sharp thrusts. Owen squirmed in reaction, trying to pull away, but Andy held him fast and he gave in, leaning into the touch and opened up as much as he could, making only the slightest noises of discomfort as Andy drove too deep.

He couldn’t stop, drunk with the feel of it. Fucking that wet heat, pushing Owen where he wanted him. Having Owen, with all of his cockiness and surety stripped away. He pushed in all the way, cradling Owen’s head in both hands. “Swallow,” he ordered, voice hoarse as Owen complied as best he could, choking and gagging as Andy came, dick crammed down his throat and hands fisting in his hair.

It took Andy a moment to come back to himself enough to step back, releasing Owen. Owen looked wrecked: his hair was a mess, his eyes were bright, and his lips were a bruised red, shining with spit and semen that he hesitantly wiped away with the back of one still-cuffed hand. He was watching Andy.

Andy wasn’t sure what to say. Had he gone too far? They’d played at it before, roughhousing in bed, but this was so far beyond that —

“Was that good enough for you?” Owen asked, his voice thick. He’d hunkered down, though still kneeling. His stance was wide, spread, Andy realized, to accommodate his erection. He licked his lips and nodded shortly. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, so he busied himself with tucking himself away. Zipped up, the black trousers were still spotless, and it was like nothing had happened.

Owen was still silent. “Come here,” Andy said. Owen started forward, still on his knees, and Andy quickly put out a hand to halt him. “No. Up,” he murmured, and reached down to help haul Owen up, hands around his shoulders. Owen sagged against him with a hiss. “What?”

Owen shook his head. “Pins and needles,” he muttered. Right. He _had_ been on his knees for — a while.

Andy let Owen rest against him, turning him gently to his side to undo the cuffs. He was unable to stop himself from smoothing over the reddened skin with his thumbs, but he kept the gesture brief. “Should get home,” he said instead, unsure if they were still playing this out. “You look a mess —” Owen snorted “— don’t want anyone finding out what you were up to,” he finished.

“Wouldn’t want to have to do that again,” Owen said dryly, though his voice was still scratchy, and his hips swayed against Andy.

“Don’t tempt me,” Andy replied, cupping him through his jeans.

Owen made a strangled noise and rutted against him hard. One hand fisted in his shirt and he hid his face in Andy’s neck as he came with a soft grunt. “Shit.”

Andy couldn't help but let a small laugh escape his lips. “That it, sod this whole thing, we’re going home right now.” He grabbed his kit where he’d dropped it, and guided Owen into the shadows of the alley, back in the direction of their car. “If nothing else, I think we’ve scared off any alien criminal element.”

“Had better,” Owen muttered, moving slowly but moving, pulling away from Andy just enough to remove his hoodie and tie it around his waist. “Better not be doing that with any other criminal element you come across.”

His chest felt full, like it was going to burst. He smiled at Owen, and pressed a short kiss to his temple. “Course not. You’re as much criminal element as I care to handle.”

The sparkling grin Owen sent relieved him. “That a promise?”

“You bet it is.”


End file.
